Darkness Over Eden
by antian
Summary: Conocería la belleza y crueldad de un hombre. Oscuridad, deseo, perdición, frialdad, silencio, soledad, injusticia, muerte, esclavitud. Dejáme acompañarte en tu soledad... Pequeña cerezo, sólo eres un objeto... Descubrir la fealdad del alma.¿Eres capaz?


**_Darkness Over Eden_**

**Autora: **Antian (antes Lian-dana)

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Naruto pertenece a todos los que tenga que pertencer, no lo hago con fines de lucro ni similares, sólo por el placer de escribir y xq estaba mortalmente aburrida sin televisión de cable, amigos a quien molestar o libros que leer. Si te molestan algunas situaciones violentas, escenas lemmon o lenguaje soez, mejor no sigas leyendo. Si lo haces, no me hago responsable de perturbaciones psicológicas, daños colaterales o que no te gusté la historia, después de la palabra Chapter no me hago responsable.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

**_Darkness Over Eden_**

**_Chapter I Exordium_**

_"Quomodo cecidisti de caelo, lucifer, fili aurorae?! Deiectus es in terram, qui deiciebas gentes!, qui dicebas in corde tuo: 'In caelum conscendam, super astra Dei exaltabo solium meum, sedebo in monte conventus in lateribus aquilonis; ascendam super altitudinem nubium, similis ero Altissimo'" (Is 14.12-14)_

Se encontraba en una especie de vigilia, a lo lejos poda escuchar una suave voz recitar versos sin sentido aparente para ella, si se esforzaba un poco quizás encontrara sentido a las palabras del ángel.

_"En medio del camino de nuestra vida  
me encontr por una selva oscura,  
porque la recta va era perdida._

_Ay, qu decir lo que era es cosa dura  
esta selva salvaje, spera y fuerte,  
cuyo recuerdo renueva la pavura!"_

Logró despertar, se sentía aturdida, no lograba recordar con exactitud las últimas horas, era como haber despertado de una pesadilla y descubrir que seguía soñando. Se incorporó lentamente de aquella cama, notando que sus brazos y piernas estaban desnudas; súbitamente se asustó y por instinto, se encogió en la cama. La oscuridad de aquella habitación no le permita ver más allá de su nariz, un sentimiento de terror se apoderó de ella, al sentir un ligero cambio en el peso de la cama, tuvo la certeza de no estar sola en la habitación.

Un aroma a tierra mojada, madreselva y fuertemente masculino inhundó sus sentidos, una ligera caricia en su desnudo brazo izquierdo, hicieron que todas las alarmas se dispararán. Recordó con nitidez las ltimas 24 horas y un escalofrió involunario recorrió su cuerpo.

Sucedió con una rapidez sorprendente, su cerebro registró lo que sucedía con segundos de retraso, intentó alejarse pero el cuerpo cálido que estaba sobre ella se lo impidió, unos labios suaves y insinuantes recorrían su cuello, una mano gentil recorría la parte interna del muslo izquierdo jugando con la cercanía al centro de ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando que las lgrimas cayerán y girando el rostro hacia la oscuridad, de pronto la tomaron por el mentón obligandola a girar de nueva cuenta la cara y unos labios demandantes se apoderaron de los suyos, la caricia en su muslo se hizó más osada y por un instánte se vió envuelta en una serie de emociones desconocidas, un lastimero gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano se situó descaradamente en su entrepierna y fue ahí que se rompió la ensoñación, atrapó el labio inferior de sujeto y ejerció una presión cruel sobre él.

Este se apartó bruscamente de ella, el peso en la cama cambio y escuchó unos lieros pasos recorrer la habitación.

- Te exijó que me dejes ir- la voz de Sakura estaba quebrada, había intentado escudarse en una esquina de la cama, le hablaba a la oscuridad al tiempo que intentaba adaptar sus ojos a la misma- Por favor, dejáme ir, mi madre te dará lo que quieras- un tinte de desesparación tiñó la voz femenina- Soy Sakura Haruno dí la cantidad y la tendrás.

Silencio por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, fue cuando escuchó una carcajada, una carcajada que heló la sangre que corría por sus venas, apretó fuertemente los puños.

- Así que una Haruno, supongo que debo sorprenderme- el matiz burlón de la masculina voz- tú no eres una Haruno, desde el momento en que llegaste a está casa, te convertiste en mi esclava- el sonido de la voz se mantenía en un inquietante tono neutro, plano- será divertido verte rogar.

Los ojos esmeraldas llenos de terror se encendieron con furia al escuchar la palabra: esclava. Levantó la cabeza en gesto desafiante, e irguió la espalda.

- No rogaré, jamás!- soltó desafiante.

- Será divertido- fue la respuesta- pequeña cerezo.

Su cerebro, bloquedo ante la situacin dejó paso a los instintos; sobreviviría a cualquier precio, saldría de eso y ella misma se encargaría de matar al hombre que se amparaba en las tinieblas de aquella habitación.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Uchiha Sasuke

Y se hizo la luz, en un extremo de la habitación se encontraba el hombre que haba visto anteriormente en Inglaterra, aquel hombre que selló el destino de 15 mujeres hacia 24 horas, vestido totalmente de negro, limpiándose con un pañuelo la herida que Sakura le había proporcionado, con una indiferencia y aire misterioso que ella pensó que era como estar frente a Lucifer.

- Rogarás para que te haga el amor- siseó, tirando el pañuelo al suelo, para después salir por la puerta como algo etéreo.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

**Notas:**

Primer captulo, te gustó? Si es así, me dejas un comentario? Fiel a mi costumbre: mínimo 6 reviews para actualizar

Antes de que alguien mandé un mensaje incendiario, debo hacer una aclaración esta historia es casi un carbón de otro fic con algunas mejoras, sólo que con personajes diferentes, reetomó mi fic, aunque dudó reetomar otros de mis fics inconclusos (con otra cuenta, de la cual sospechó que alguien hackeo mi correo y por lo tanto me ha sido imposible acceder a mi perfil original en la página). Sé que estuve mucho tiempo pérdida y que con este perfil ni siquiera he publicado nada, pero se debe a diversos cambios y reacomodos en mi vida, as que ahora que estoy un poco inspirada dije: por qué no reetomar mi proyecto de CCS, volviendolo a la vida con personajes de Naruto?

Si alguien gusta pasar por mi ex perfil (extrañado y nunca bien estimado), expresa advertencia de que soy autora que se mueve en los mundos de Potter, CCS y Saint Seiya, adelante!!. Pueden buscarme como Lian-dana.

Notas del fanfic:

Traducción del primer párrafo_: __"Cómo has caído de los cielos, Lucero, hijo de la Aurora! Has sido abatido a la tierra dominador de naciones! Tú que dijiste en tu corazón; 'Al cielo subiré, por encima de las estrellas de Dios alzaré mi trono, y me sentaré en el Monte de la Reunión en el extremo Norte. _

Los versos que recita el ángel que cree escuchar Sakura pertenecen a la Divina Comedia de Dante Aligheri


End file.
